A Fear of Elmo!
by nelbyismasterofpenguins
Summary: The title is enough of a summary. This is just random crap, so you'll love this story if you like that sort of stuff. Basically, Emmet has a fear of Elmo. Yes, the guy from Sesame Street. :P Please read and review! :D
1. Vampires

A Fear of Elmo!

Written by: nelbyisthemasterofpenguins

Chapter I: Vampires

**Disclaimer: If I owned this crap, then I would be rich and famous and rule the world and have AllApologies and Hoops as my slaves. Haha. Just kidding. :P**

**Bella: MizKlutzyhead_101**

**Edward: Vampire Lion Lover**

**Emmet: Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz**

**Rosalie: Blondie Wolf Hater**

**Jasper: Eye Iz En Emo**

**Carlisle: O My Carlizzle I'm Carlizzle**

**Esme: Yo Mama**

MizKlutzyhead101

Vampire Lion Lover

Blondie Wolf Hater

Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz

Yo Mama

I Iz En Emo

Have all signed on

Yo Mama: Okay, who changed my name?! Being called You Mama is not nice.

Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz: I DID NOT do it!

Yo Mama: Emmet honey, you just gave yourself away. I really didn't think it was you…I thought it was Bella.

Vampire Lion Lover: DID NOT! You thought it was Emmet! I know what you think!

Yo Mama: …Ok then…

MizKlutzyhead_101: Even if you did think it was me… WHO?! Just who would be stupid enough to do that seeing as you're my mother-in-law!

Blondie Wolf Hater: You would be stupid enough seeing as you did it.

MizKlutzyhead_101: Did not!

Blondie Wolf Hater: Did too!

MizKlutzyhead_101: Did not!

Eye Iz En Emo: Alright, I did it…

O My Carlizzle I'm Carlizzle Has signed on

O My Carlizzle I'm Carlizzle: Hi.

Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz: Hi daddy!

O My Carlizzle I'm Carlizzle: …Hi… What's with the Mr. Bear crap?

Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz: …Well…

Eye Iz En Emo: Don't even try. He won't tell anyone what's up with the name.

Vampire Lion Lover: Jasper, when I first saw your name, I thought it was Elmo instead of emo.

Mr. Beary Bearikinzikinz

Has signed off

-Everyone looks up and Emmet runs out of the room screaming 'O NO!!! NO, NO, NO! NOT ELMO!' He sounds like a girl when he says this, by the way-

End of Chapter I

**A/N: On account of I don't feel like writing the next chapter right now, it will be posted tomorrow. Sorry about that. But I'm tired right now. Sorry again. Now, you gotta review. Please? There's coooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Yea, seriously. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) So…… REVIEW!!!! RAWR! By the way, the next chapter is sort of similar to this one, but it is the werewolf version. Then the third (and final) chapter, is going to be kept a surprise. So, REVIEW! Please?**


	2. Werewolves

A Fear of Elmo!

Chapter II: Werewolves

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Isn't that sort of obvious? If I did, do you think I would waste all my time writing these lame fanfictions?**

* * *

**Jacob: **

**Sam: AlphaWolfyPerson**

**Leah: **

**Quil: MyNameHasAQ**

**Embry: Yo Dawg**

**Seth: I AM SETH**

**Claire: GweenRawksQwil**

AlphaWolfyPerson

MyNameHasAQ

Yo Dawg

I AM SETH

Have signed on

MyNameHasAQ: Hi! Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!

: WHAT?!

MyNameHasAQ: My name has a Q in it.

: NO DER!

Yo Dawg: You don't have to be mean. He was just pointing out the fact of there being a Q in his name.

: Yea, gawsh! You don't have to be so mean!

AlphaWolfyPerson: Yea, what Jake said.

: So…? I can be mean if I want to!

MyNameHasAQ: No you can't.

: Yes I can.

MyNameHasAQ: Nope

: Yes

MyNameHasAQ: No

: Yes

MyNameHasAQ: No

I AM SETH: Guess. What!

AlphaWolfyPerson: What?

I AM SETH: Uh… I forgot…

Yo Dawg: Well huh!

GweenRawksQwil

Has signed on

GweenRawksQwil: Hi.

AlphaWolfyPerson: Since when can a two-year-old type?

: Idk, since when can people turn into giant dogs?

AlphaWolfyPerson: …I make no comment…

MyNameHasAQ: Hi Claire! Besides talking to us, what are you doing?

GweenRawksQwil: Watching Elmo's World!

I AM SETH

Has signed out

-Everyone looked up to see Seth run out of the room screaming 'O NO! NO, NO, NO! NOT ELMO!' He sounded like a girl as he screamed this, by the way-

End of Chapter II

**A/N: Review! I know this isn't the greatest story in existence, but it would be nice to get a review! By the way, the next chapter is the final chapter. It is where… Nevermind. I don't wanna ruin the surprise. Just read it whenever it comes. Questions? Comments? Flames? Just give them to me in a review! I HEART REVIEWS!!! …Yea, Idk. Just review. You know you want to. :D (::) I'll give you cookies… (::)**


	3. Volturi

A Fear of Elmo!

Written by: nelbyisthemasterofpenguins

Chapter 3: Volturi

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or Elmo or blah blah you know the drill**

**Aro: Sunshine4eva**

**Caius: MasterofVamps**

**Marcus: Betterthan_u**

**Alec: ThegreatAlec_13**

**Jane: Dakota**

**Heidi: vampire1313**

Sunshine4eva

MasterofVamps

Betterthan_u

ThegreatAlec_13

Dakota 

vampire1313

have signed in

Sunshine4eva: Heyyyyyyyy.

MasterofVamps: Go away.

Betterthan_u: Yeah, no one loves you.

ThegreatAlec_13: I do……..Uh oh. That slipped out didn't it? Yeah pretend like you didn't hear that, kay?

vampire1313: Ummm, ok then…

Dakota: Well then.

Sunshine4eva: Ewwwwwww! What in the world is Caius eating?!

Betterthan_u: He's not eating it, hes snorting it… They're Smarties.

vampire1313: Is he gonna get high now???!!!!

Dakota: Probably.

ThegreatAlec_13: OMG! You found my stash, you big son of a biscuit!

MasterofVamps: Lalalala! The room is spinning! Lalala...

Dakota: ...Who likes cheese?

Betterthan_u: Cheese is cool.

Sunshine4eva: It comes from cows.

vampire1313: Cool.

ThegreatAlec_13: Umm... Is he alright?

Dakota: It's untelling.

MasterofVamps: Dadadada Dadadada Elmos World!!!

Sunshine4eva

Has signed off 

-Everyone looks up and Aro runs out of the room screaming 'O NO!!! NO, NO, NO! NOT ELMO!' He sounds like a girl when he says this, by the way-

**A/N: Sorry 'bout it taking so long to finally write. Hope you like it! Reviews are loved a lot so please do so! BTW, this is NOT the last chapter; there WILL be more. PS: I give a special thanks to AllApologies451994 for checking over this for me. You're my bff, Andrea! :D**


End file.
